


Cherrill one shots

by SawyerStewart



Category: Stand By Me - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerStewart/pseuds/SawyerStewart
Summary: I deleted my first story because I just couldn’t get into it anymore and I ran out of ideas so this one will just be little short stories. If anyone has any requests though just let me know! :)
Relationships: Ace Merrill/Eyeball Chambers, Chris Chambers/Gordie LaChance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Eyeball was exhausted, he had been exhausted for as long as he could remember both physically and mentally. He was up late last night trying to get his dad to calm down and of course that ended up with him getting punched in the face and scolded. 

It was at least eight in the morning possibly nine and he was still laying on the mattress across from Chris who was still snoring. The quiet sounds of the ceiling fan and Chris moving around in his sleep was enough to make Eyeball feel at ease.

He turned to look at his younger brother’s face already seeing the light bruising on his left cheek from last night. The stupid kid just had to interfere. It was already bad enough that he was getting hurt he didn’t need Chris to get involved.

The longer he laid there the more his mind started to wander off. To a secure place the kind that made him forget about what has been happening around him.

Ace.

That’s all he had to imagine the older boys sarcastic and mischievous grin. The way he greased back his hair and winked at Eyeball like he was a hot chick. The way he could head straight toward danger and not care. Hell you wouldn’t know if he was the bravest man alive or just bat shit crazy.

For aslong as he could remember Ace had been there wether he wanted him to or not. They had each other’s backs and that’s how he liked it. 

He deep sighed content with the moment and the blonde boy who ran through his mind. He smiled to himself even letting him self laugh a little as he thought about all the times Ace tried to woo him even though he would quickly deny that as soon as they were alone and eyeball asked about it.

He was so busy with his thoughts he didn’t even realize it was a Monday and they were late for school. “For Fucks sake Chris get up we’re late!”


	2. Chapter 2

Ace was sitting on the front steps of his porch smoking a cigarette. He wasn’t in the best mood today and definitely didn’t want to talk to anybody. 

But of course Eyeball took that moment to sit down next to him, of course even though Ace had just yelled at everyone in the gang and practically scared them shitless. Eyeball would choose to sit down next to him. 

At first it was just quiet them both sitting there as the sun was setting inside their was the faint sound of talking and the tv going. 

“Ace-“ “Eyeball don’t.” He cut eyeball off pinching the edge of his nose he was trying to stay calm he refused to lash out at Eyeball. “Ok you’re right.. but they were just messing around and you know how Billy-“ 

Ace grew even more frustrated “Richard I said knock it off!” He used more force this time actually making contact with the other teenager. Almost getting lost in his eyes even in this lighting he was a sight for sore eyes.

They went back to being quiet just looking at one another. “I know he was joking alright? But that doesn’t change the fact I don’t like the use of words I’m not a fairy.” 

Even though what billy said wasn’t even targeted toward Ace the word still made him feel unsettling especially knowing what him and eyeball had been doing in secret for at least a week now.

Maybe he had to much to drink that’s all but who cares because He refused to believe that he was some homosexual.   
Eyeball was still quiet rubbing the back of his neck. “No you’re not Ace and neither am I.” He said calmly which put Ace at peace for a small moment. 

“So what do you say we go back inside and open another cold one.” Eyeball grinned making Ace almost ALMOST melt.

“Yeah alright dipshit.” Ace mumbled stepping out his cigarette and opening the screen door for eyeball “Ladies first.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chris never liked Ace in fact he hated him. Not only because the guy was a total dick but because he ruined Richard. It’s hard to believe but Chris firmly believes that Rich was a totally different brother before he met Ace.

It started when Chris was at least 8 and Richard was 13 and their oldest brother Frank was still with them who was 16. Richard came home that day grinning ear to ear about meeting someone by the name of Ace who gave him a cool nickname and even let him smoke with him. 

Frank of course went on about how he didn’t care and that it’s just a stupid friend. But Chris on the other hand was excited to hear about this new friend his older brother was going on about.

“Yeah he’s not the nicest guy but I’m sure I can fix him.” Richard said proudly as he opened his back pack revealing the pack of smokes Ace gave him. 

Who knew those would be Richards famous words before he went total douche just like his now friends with benefits.

He stopped coming home and started staying over at Aces leaving Chris to defend himself from his family. Not to mention having to worry about running into their whole gang whenever him and his friends go somewhere.

It was almost pathetic to see his older and favorite brother turn into someone he couldn’t stand. Even Gordie agreed with Chris that what had happened to Richard now known as Eyeball is a sad story. 

And it’s all because of Ace Merrill, so yeah there were many reasons Chris didn’t like Ace but that was on the very top of his list.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace woke up to the sound of vomit coming from the hallway bathroom. “Couldn’t hold down that whiskey from last night could you!” He yelled a smile on his face as he covered his eyes with his forearm still laying down. 

Eyeball had a rough night last night with his dad and showed up at Ace’s house with a bloody nose and bags under his eyes. 

The sight of it made Ace’s blood boil he hated the way his best friend looked and it made him want to kill anyone who looked at Eyeball the wrong way. 

Of course Ace brought him inside and they started drinking the new bottle of whiskey Ace had gotten from the liquor store that morning. 

They ended up doing their usual making out and passed out on Ace’s bed and even though he wouldn’t admit it he played with the small wavy curls in Eyeballs hair and watched the teenager sleep before he fell asleep as well.

There was no response just the sound of dry heaving and the splash of vomit going into the toilet. It honestly sounded painful and made Ace cringe as he stayed in the same position. 

10 minutes had past and eyeball still hadn’t returned to the bedroom which finally made Ace get up and head in there where he found his friend’s head resting against the toilet covered in sweat.

“What’s wrong asshat?” He asked his voice holding a bit of worry as he leaned against the door frame his arms crossed. Eyeball waved him off and gagged a little more. 

“Don’t give me that nothing shit you either tell me or I’m gonna force medicine down your throat and make you go lay back down.” Ace retorted using his leader voice.

“Y-you’re gonna do th-that anyway.” He mumbled back keeping his eyes closed. But he wasn’t wrong.

“Yeah well you might have the luxury of getting it yourself if you don’t get your shit together.” Ace deep sighed sitting down next to Eyeball starting to rub his back. 

“Jee thanks.” Was all eyeball could say before he was puking again. “God Rich it’s ok...just let it out you’re doing good.” Ace mumbled looking away in disgust as he continued rubbing the other teens back. 

The empathy in Ace’s voice and words was rare but when he said stuff like that he meant it especially when it came to Eyeball.

Before he knew it he was helping eyeball off the floor and practically carrying him to the bedroom. “I ca-can’t lay down Ace I got-gotta get Chris from G-Gordies house.” Eyeball whispered already about to fall asleep. “Shush Chris will be fine at his boyfriends house and i’ll Go get him just don’t worry your pretty little head.” He replied rubbing the sweat off Eyeballs forehead.

“God I can’t believe I have to take care of you.” 

“I can’t believe you just called me pretty.”


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie, Billy, Ace, and Eyeball were at Ace’s house smoking weed, cigarettes and drinking. They were talking about mail box baseball but Ace had already vetoed that leaving then to come up with something else to do. 

Charlie and Billy were sitting next to each other on the sofa while Eyeball was sitting on the arm of the recliner leaving Ace sitting in the recliner. 

“Well I’m out of ideas.” Billy said tiredly rubbing his eyes as he took a hit of his joint passing it to Charlie for a turn. 

“Me too.” Charlie replies taking a hit as well. Unfortunately Ace and Eyeball weren’t even listening they were to busy laughing and cutting up about the girl they saw today. 

“I’m telling you Ace I’m positive that one of the chicks boob was bigger tha-“ “Earth to Chambers!” Billy called cutting Eyeball off making Ace glare over at the other twos direction. 

“What the fuck do you want Billy can’t you see were in the middle of a conversation!” Eyeball huffed gesturing toward both himself and Ace.

“That’s fine were just trying to figure out what the hell to do!” Charlie responses passing the joint to Eyeball as he began a coughing fit. 

“What’s wrong with staying here!” Ace yelled back taking a swing of his bud light. Everyone went quiet not wanting to argue with Ace.

Of course that made Ace smile a little as he grabbed Eyeball by the waist pulling him into his lap and taking the joint from him and taking a hit.

“Besides I got all my entertainment right here.” He did his usual mischievous grin looking at Eyeball.


	6. Chapter 6

Eyeball had finally had enough it was pouring rain and 1 in the morning when he had decided this. Ace was getting on his last nerve and he wasn’t going to stay here and take this shit.

It started with just laughing and talking and of course the topic of what they had been doing came up. 

“I’m not a fairy eyeball we’ve been over this and besides it’s not like you care what you are either!” Ace shouted leaning against the counter while Eyeball was sitting on the couch facing him.

“I don’t care but I do care about what we are doing! I mean I have your tongue down my throat almost every-night!” 

“Well if you care so much then stop coming over complaining about how much you missed me!” “Oh bullshit John as if you don’t say the same things!” Eyeball yelled back standing up. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT RICHARD FUCK YOU!”   
Ace yelled back. Eyeball was fuming at this point as he made his way over to Ace poking him harshly in the chest. “I don’t need you.” Was all he said before he made his way out of the small house 

He made sure to slam the door as hard as possible not even caring if he broke the screen door.

“Richard come on you’re acting like a chick on her period!” Ace yelled holding open the screen door. 

Eyeball refused to listen as he kept walking already on the side walk. “God dammit.” He mumbled under his breath as he ran after eyeball. 

Now anybody knowing Ace Merrill would know that the teenager would never go running after you after a fight. He might beat you up but he wasn’t going to come find you and apologize. 

That’s what made Eyeball realize how much Ace really cared. When he was being turned around rather forcefully by the guy he’d been in love with since middle school.

“...we can be whatever you want us to be.” Ace mumbled definitely embarrassed at how cheesy it sounded. 

“Alright Merrill don’t go all cheesy on me god you sound like my brother and his boyfriend.” Eyeball snorted 

Ace rolled his eyes and huffed before grabbing Eyeball by the shirt and pulling him into a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally Christmas break and eyeball was done with school until next semester. He was relieved to not have to sit in those boring classes and get detention every other day.

Both him and Chris were walking home together. Eyeball knew something was wrong with Chris but chose to ignore it until his little brother decided to be man enough to tell him what the issue was.

It was actually rather nice outside besides the freezing temperatures the sky was still a light blue and everything looked shiny with the white patches of snow.

Eyeball glanced back over at Chris who was looking straight ahead. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked deep in thought. Eyeball deep sighed rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Alright what is it?” He finally said making Chris look up at him they had both stopped walking. “What do you mean?” Chris asked but took his gaze off of eyeball on onto the cracks on the sidewalk.

“Chris I’ve known you since you were born your my little brother so what’s the matter?” Chris huffed looking back up “I don’t like Christmas break is all.” He mumbled before he started walking again. 

Eyeball felt a pang in his chest he had forgotten that dad would be off too for the break. He deep sighed as he caught back up to Chris. He was trying to think of anybody they could stay with.

Finally it clicked he wasn’t sure why it clicked sooner but the answer was right in front of him. They could stay with Ace. He knew Chris didn’t really care for the guy but at least Eyeball knew that they would be more safe with the guy.

Chris was just about to turn on to their street when Eyeball grabbed Chris’s shoulder and directed him over to the street Ace lived on. “Eyeball we gotta get home.” He argued but Eyeball noticed that Chris didn’t fight his hand off his shoulder and kept walking. 

“Look Chris dads not gonna care in fact he usually gets plastered this time of year anyway.” 

They finally made it to Aces little shack of a house Eyeball didn’t knock he had already remembered that Ace said that he is the only one in gang that doesn’t have to. 

He took Chris in the smell of cigarettes and rum filled the air it smelt a lot like their home only it was at least cleaner. 

“Go ahead and sit on the couch I’ll be back.” He turned on the tv for Chris and went back into Aces bedroom already knowing Ace was probably asleep. 

He carefully opened the door seeing a lump in the bed he already knew was his boyfriends. He smiled softly to himself as he kicked off his shoes and climbed in bed after him. 

Not a second later Ace opened his eyes grinning only slightly as he locked eyes with eyeball “wadaya want.” He mumbled stretching. Eyeball watched him “Can me and Chris stay with you for Christmas break?” 

Eyeball made sure to get straight to the point he knew how much Ace hated small talk. Ace stopped stretching and turned back on his side to face Eyeball again.  
“You serious? I’ve been trying to get you to stay with me for a break for like 2 years?” 

Ace’s eyes were wide as he pulled Eyeball into his chest. “I’d like that a lot Rich.” Ace mumbled quietly enough so nobody could make it out but Eyeball.


	8. Chapter 8

It had to be at least two in the morning both Ace and Eyeball were laying in bed Eyeball practically squished against the wall compared to Ace who was stretched out on the bed.

They had been up half the night talking and laughing at Eyeballs brother who was in the tiny guest room with his boyfriend Gordie.

Eyeball groaned finally having enough of staring at the ceiling and the wall the entire night. “Good grief Ace move your ass over!” Eyeball huffed struggling to push the barely older teen over.

Unfortunately all he got in return was a laugh from his boyfriend turning to wrap him into his arms. “ I was wondering when you were gonna say something Chambers.”

All though the embrace didn’t last long and Ace let him go to light a cigarette. Eyeball watched him exhale a puff of smoke. Ace seemed to notice the eyes on him because without contact he passed the cigarette to Eyeball who accepted.

“Okay so what about Jane?” Ace grinned at Eyeball. He thought about it as he inhaled the cigarette. “She’s ok.” 

Ace didn’t say anything else he wasn’t even sure why he asked. They kept passing the cigarette back and forth until it was pretty much gone. 

It was about 3 now and ace stretched while eyeball cringed hearing his boyfriends back pop in multiple places. 

“Looks like Chris and that other boy finally fell asleep.” Ace laughed laying back down to face eyeball. 

“Lachance. God I swear you act like you don’t know even know the kid.” “Well it’s not my fault the kids a little shit.” Ace groaned in return. 

Eyeball already knew the only reason Gordie was even allowed over here was because Chris was Eyeballs kid brother. 

“Ya I didn’t say he wasn’t but they both are and Chris is only here because Dad is going on a mean streak and we really don’t need another hospital visit after the milk situation.” Eyeball mumbled the last part.

Ace deep sighed pulling him into a kiss which Eyeball deepened until Ace was on top of them. They both laughed in between kissing. 

They both came into the living room with wrinkled clothing at 12 pm. “Finally we thought you guys would never wake up.” Gordie huffed cuddled up to Chris neither one making eye contact with the older two as they watched The Andy Griffith Show.

“Well you didn’t have to wait up assholes.” Ace replied already grabbing two beers for him and eyeball who was sitting in the recliner. 

“What time did you two cockknockers go to bed anyway?” Eyeball said as he yawned catching the beer Ace threw at him. 

Chris shrugged playing with Gordies hair “I dont know probably about 1:30ish he looked at Gordie for conformation who nodded in agreement.” 

Ace sat on the arm of the recliner where Eyeball was sitting chugging his beer.  
“Kinda hard to sleep though when all you hear is pounding on the other side of the wall and moaning...” Gordie mentioned a shit eating grin on his face. 

Eyeball nearly choked on his beer. “Why I outta-“ Ace grumbled while the two younger boys burst out laughing


End file.
